Retun of the King
by InsidePointPlace
Summary: After being saved by a mysterious figure in the jungle; Mikayla sets out to find out who the mysterious figure is, all while looking for the ex-king of Kinkow dragging her friend Candace with her on this adventure. Meanwhile, a new evil rises on Kinkow known as Kita the Bat Rider, who's out to destroy all three kings. (Rated T In Case) (Brakayla/Candace&Boz/Boombecca).
1. The Findings

Return of the King – A Pair of Kings Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well here is chapter one! Yeah! I shouldn't be publishing a new story I really shouldn't but I am! Anyway; this is set during season three! So; please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pair Of Kings!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Finding

Mikayla Makoola was your average teenage girl.

Well, almost average.

You see, Mikayla Makoola _was_ your average teenage girl, but with a twist. The twist was, she was an average teenage tropical island girl. Yes, that's right. Mikayla Makoola lived on an island nation known as Kinkow. It's a small island, not many have heard of it, but Mikayla called it home.

On this island of Kinkow; Mikayla _was_ a teenaged girl, but with very important job. She was a guard in training to protect the two twin kings of Kinkow. As part of her training; she had to patrol the island to make sure it was safe and everything was in order and at peace. So; of course, that was what she doing.

Walking through the thick jungles of Kinkow; Mikayla held out her machete for protection in case and scanned the area around her as she went. However; her walk came to a stop, because she had reached the boarded line between the light side and the dark side. Standing at the edge, she frowned in worry.

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE!?" Mikayla yelled instantly as she got into a fighting stance while she heard a rustle of leaves from a bush right on the edge of the light side. "I'M WARNING YOU! I'M NOT AFRAID TO ATTACK!" Mikayla finished shouting.

"Woah! There's no need to attack - "A familiar voice to Mikayla called back in defense. The owner then came out of the bushes and Mikayla sighed when she saw it was her good friend Candice. "– And you wonder why you don't get any dates." Candice finished with a frown.

"Ugh, Candace, what are you doing here? More specifically; what are you doing so close to the dark side?" Mikayla questioned with a serious but worried tone as she crossed her arms.

"I was on my evening stroll looking for new gossip for my television show. However; my plans didn't work out, so I wanted to take a walk to think and clear my head when I realized I ended up on the dark side." Candace explained as Mikayla looked at her in shock.

"What!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Mikayla questioned with worry. "YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT OR EVEN KILLED! YOU – "Mikayla began to yell only for Candace to interrupt her.

"I know! I know! – "Candace defended as she frowned and begged for Mikayla to calm down. Candace continued her explanation. "– So; when I found out I was on the dark side, I began to head back for the light side but realized I was lost. While lost, I heard the Tarantula People and ran the other way. I ended up tripping, rolling down a hill, and breaking one of my good high heels." Candace finished with a frown.

"Well, you're lucky that's all you broke. I'm just glad you're okay." Mikayla stated as she pulled her friend into a hug. Candace oddly let her hug her and hugged back, but spoke up when they were done.

"– But I'm on the real this time – "Candace stated suddenly with a big grin as Mikayla looked at her in confusion. "– I found something at the bottom of the hill that I couldn't believe myself. So; I came looking for you. I think you'll be interested in what I found." Candace stated.

"Which is?" Mikayla wondered as she raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Follow me! I'll show you." Candace finished with a known smirk as she turned and began to walk away.

With no choice but to follow, Mikayla allowed Candace to lead her to their destination on the dark side. For a while, the two friends walked in silence with Mikayla keeping an eye on their surrounding areas. Before they knew it, the two girls came to a stop with Mikayla bumping into Candace as they did.

"Well, there it is." Candace stated simply with a grin as she gestured to the area in front of her.

So; Mikayla turned and looked where Candace lead her. Suddenly; when she saw, what Candace was showing her; her eyes widen in shock and amazement. Before the two; hanging against a tree, covered and tangles in branches and weeds (like it had been over grown) was a royal air balloon from the castle. Walking closer; the two took continued to eye it. It had rips in the balloon from branches of trees and weeds over grown it. Finally; the basket of the air balloon was tipped over like it had crash landed that way and pieces of the wood were sticking up and attempting to fall off for good.

"I don't believe this! A royal balloon from the castle!" Mikayla stated with shock still in her tone as she suddenly turned to face Candace in thought. "But – How? There's only two left since King Boz showed up. Unless…. You don't think?" Mikayla trailed as she and Candace eyed one another.

Candace shrugged, knowing what her friend was talking about. "I don't know. It's possible. But I doubt it." Candace replied with a sigh as Mikayla scoffed. "I mean think about it. If _he_ was still on the island, then wouldn't he have returned by now? Not only that, but why would he crash on the dark side?"

"The island works in mysterious ways Candace." Mikayla began to explain with a smile of hope as she turned and looked at the royal balloon once more. "Last time he and Boomer tried to leave, Zadoc zapped their balloon down before they could escape safely. Thus; landing them on the dark side keeping them on the island." Mikayla explained as Candace listened in amazement. "But, since there's no Zadoc to have zapped the balloon down this time, maybe Kinkow found another way to him on the island and made his balloon crash. Where he is though? I have no idea? What he's been up too? No idea." Mikayla finished with a frown as she walked up to the balloon for the first time and began to look around.

"But if he was here on the island, and the island wanted him to stay? Then; wouldn't the island have made him find his way back to the castle by now?" Candace wondered with interest as she joined her friend in the search around the crashed balloon. _What they were looking for. Candace had no idea._

"Not always. Maybe the island had something else in store for him and he had to find it himself." Mikayla finished as the two girls continued to look for any signs of the lost king.

You see, the island was indeed ruled by twin kings known as Boomer and Boz. However; before Boz, there had been a third brother known as Brady who had ruled alongside Boomer for the longest time. One night, Brady had decided to leave Kinkow and go back home to grow up and become mature. While he left, the very next day King Boz and his people showed up after a horrible storm and the island soon found out that Boomer and Brady were not twins, but triplets and that Boz was their long-lost brother. Ever since then, Boz ruled Kinkow along the side of his new twin brother Boomer.

"Hey! – "Candace called in surprise making Mikayla snap out of her thought and turn to face her friend. Candace was standing in front of the turned over basket and holding something up in the moon light. "I think I found something." Candace finished as Mikayla walked over and took the item in her hands.

The two girls looked at it. As they did, Mikayla instantly recognized it. "It's Brady's!" Mikayla called with a smile as she saw Candace look at her in confusion. "Candace, you just found the proof we needed."

"I did?"

Mikayla nodded, "These were Brady's!" Mikayla repeated with a grin.

"You mean a bunch of dog tags on a chain?" Candace asked with confusion once more.

"Yup. Boomer gave the necklace to him when they first arrived here. Ever since then, he always wore it and kept it close to him." Mikayla explained as she turned over the dog tag. "See – "Mikayla instructed.

Candace moved closer to look at what Mikayla was showing her. Once she saw it, she was shocked to see the silver words embedded on the back of the necklace.

 _ **Kings of the Future, Bros for Life**_

 _ **Love, Boomer**_

"Okay; so, it's Brady's. What are we gonna do with a bunch of necklaces?" Candace wondered as she eyed Mikayla who proceeded to put the necklace around her own neck.

"Find him." Mikayla replied simply making it her new mission.

"But what if he doesn't want to be found? I mean, isn't that why he hasn't returned to the castle?" Candace challenged as Mikayla turned and eyed her friend.

"Well, I'm finding him either way." Mikayla declared as Candace eyed her in surprise but then smirked slightly to herself. "But, unfortantully it's gonna have to wait till tomorrow. My shift was over ten minutes ago, and it's getting late. We need to get back." Mikayla finished simply.

So; together the two girls began to make their way back through the dark side and towards the light side. While walking; Mikayla stayed close to Candace to make sure nothing happened to her friend while they made their way home. Yet, before they could reach the light side, a group of chanting sounded from a distance and both girls stopped in their tracks to listen. When they did, it vanished quickly.

"What was that?" Candace questioned as she looked around the area with worry.

"Tarantula People." Mikayla replied with a serious tone making her friend eye her.

"Tarantula People! Girl, let's get out of here!" Candace stated as she turned to go in a new direction.

However, before she could walk very far from Mikayla who was calling her name, she bumped into something. More like she bumped into someone solid. Shaking with worry; she looked up and screamed.

There, in front of her was a Tarantula person with an evil grin on his face. Pulling out his sword, he swung to attack Candace. Luckily; Candace was quick and ducked, all while turning and running to Mikayla. Yet, when she reached her friend, she knew they were in trouble.

The reason they were in trouble, was because they both were suddenly surrounded by a whole army of Tarantula People…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter one! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyways; thanks for reading and please remember to review! We authors do like feed back!**

 **Until the next chapter; with all my love to you guys! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	2. The Stranger and The Mission

Return of the King – A Pair of Kings Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well here is chapter two! Yeah! Anyway; thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter; it means the world to me! Because of it, I am updating yeah!**

 **Anyway; I will admit, this is not my best writing for a chapter; but it helps move things along and everything will start getting more interesting in the next few chapters.**

 **So yeah. Also; if you are reading; I hate to ask, I really do. But if you are reading (and I know you are); could you please review? We authors do love feed back.**

 **Well, I won't say much more, I will let you read. Anyway; I sadly own nothing from Pair of Kings so please enjoy chapter two thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Stranger and The Mission

"What do we do!?" Candace questioned as she began to freak out to herself while hiding behind Mikayla.

Both girls were standing in the middle of the clearing they were in. Around them, a group of Tarantula People surrounded them.

"I'm not sure." Mikayla stated as she held her Machete in front of her. "But stay with me and follow my lead." Mikayla finished as Candace nodded.

Silence came over them and the group of Tarantula People began to close in on the two girls. With weapons pointed at them and no chance for an escape; the two girls had no choice but to try and fight their way out. However; the two girls didn't have to worry about making the first move for the Tarantula person in front of Mikayla roared loudly and charged for the two girls.

Candace ducked and Mikayla swung her machete hitting the Tarantula person's weapon. Instantly; she knocked the weapon out of his hand and kicked him so hard in the stomach that he flew backwards into a tree. A scream from Candace made Mikayla turned to fight and help her friend. Yet, Mikayla was surprised when she saw her friend duck once more, swing her big purse and hit the Tarantula person hard in the side knocking him down to the ground. Both girls continued to fight only to be backed up against one another with more and more Tarantula People coming after them.

"What do we do!?" Candace questioned once more as she and Mikayla held out their weapons in front of them. "There's too many." Candace stated with fright in her tone.

But Mikayla got cut off before she could answer. Before them, a stranger in a black hood jumped down from above them and pulled a sword. Swinging the sword, the hooded figure fought of about half of the Tarantula People while Mikayla and Candace fought the other's together. As they fought Tarantula Person after Tarantula Person; it felt like more and more kept coming after each time someone was knocked down.

So; they continued to fight and did as best as they could to help each other. Candace had surprised Mikayla a lot with how well she used her purse as a weapon. _And, since when did her friend know hand to hand combat?_ Either way; things were going better than the two thought it would. Meanwhile, the hooded figure now how two swords out in front of them fighting off as many as they could by themselves.

Yet, as they fought and fought, one of the Tarantula People had snuck up behind their mysterious hooded figure friend and managed to tackle him to the ground. Mikayla saw this and turned to help. But, as she did, two Tarantula People ran up to her from her sides and began to attack with their weapons. When she knocked them to the ground, she jumped into action and began to help the hooded figure.

Candace was silently freaking out during all of this. For as long as she lived on Kinkow; she always tried to avoid the dark side until today that is. One of the reasons; was because of the creatures that lived on the dark side. However; because Candace had been with Mikayla; she of course got caught in the middle of this and hand no choice but used to her secret hand-to-hand combat skills.

As she fought, Candace was knocked backwards by her attack and slammed into Mikayla by accident causing them both to go down. While they went down, they landed next to their mysterious hooded figure and knew that all three of them were in trouble. However; as they all began to get surrounded by the Tarantula People the hooded figure grabbed both girls and instantly the vanished right before the attacker's eyes.

 _It was like magic to Mikayla and Candace as they vanished from the dark side with their new mysterious hooded figure. Around them, colors swirled and both girls felt their ears pop as the pressure changed before them.  
However; their ears popped once more and before they knew it, both girls landed hard on the ground. When they stood up; they dusted themselves off and found that they were safe on the light side near the castle. _

"Thanks - " Mikayla began as she turned to look for the hooded figure and frowned when she saw that their mysterious friend disappeared.

"Well, that was weird. What the heck was that!?" Candace questioned as she too frowned when she tried to find the hooded figure.

Mikayla sighed, "I'm not sure. But we should go back to the castle before we somehow end up on the dark side again. Besides, I think my father would like to hear about our new mysterious friend." Mikayla finished.

Instantly; both girls began to finish walking towards the king's castle (which was in view thanks to their savor). While they walked, both girls couldn't help but wonder who their mysterious hooded figure is and if they'd ever see them again. However; as they walked back to the castle, neither one of them knew their mysterious friend was watching them from the trees, making sure they made it back safely before disappearing again...

...

" - And then the hooded figure grabbed us, and we ended up on the light side, just like that." Mikayla finished telling Boomer, Boz and her father Mason later that night.

"Wow! That sounds like one cool story. What's the name of this movie?" Boomer questioned as he sat on the couch in the Kings room.

Mikayla slightly rolled her eyes as Lanny, Candace, Boz and Mason laughed to themselves. "It's a not a movie my king. It literally just happened to Candace and I." Mikayla finished as Candace nodded in agreement.

"It's true! And, the best part about all of this; is that Mikayla and I have our very own guardian angel." Candace finished with a smile as she slightly giggled to herself.

"I'm not so sure this hooded figure is a guardian angel. I mean, did you even see who they were?" Mason questioned as he eyed his daughter and her friend with concern and hope.

Both girls shook their heads. "Nope. He vanished before we could even turn around and thank him." Candace replied simply with a frown.

"How do you know it's a he?" Boomer questioned with interest as he raised an eyebrow at the girls.

"We don't." Mikayla replied instantly. "Candace just said he because she thinks it her knight in shining armor." Mikayla finished as she sighed.

"Well he is!" Candace argued as she scoffed at Mikayla who face

"Either way; I want you girls to promise me you won't go looking for this hooded figure - " Mason began as he eyed the two girls while using a serious tone.

"Why not?" Mikayla and Candace questioned.

" - Because, we know nothing about this hooded figure. From the sounds of it, they performed magic, and magic on Kinkow is very hard to learn and use. Only a true and powerful Kinkowen can learn and use that type of magic power. It takes years to learn and master. For all we know; it could be someone very dangerous. So, I advise that no one goes looking for him." Mason finished with another serious look.

Like that, Mason turned and left the kings room leaving Mikayla, Candace, Boomer and Boz alone in the room. All four friends stared at one another after Mason vanished.

"You're not going to listen to a word Mason says, are you?" Boz questioned as he eyed Mikayla and Candace with interest.

"Of course, we are. My father is right. We know nothing of this hooded figure." Mikayla stated as Candace groaned.

"Well you may choose to listen to your father, but I'm not." Candace replied as Mikayla looked at her in surprise. "What? Don't tell me you're not interested in knowing more about this hooded figure and the kind of powers he has? For all we know; he could be one of us! After all, he did save us from the Tarantula People." Candace finished with a challenging tone.

"You know what!?" Boz began as he stood up and smiled at Candace. "I'm in. It's been a while since we've had an adventure, and - what the heck!? Why not?" Boz finished as Candace cheered in excitement and hugged him slightly. After the slight hug, both friends realized what was happening and looked at each other before pulling away. With awkwardness beginning to form, Boomer stood up and broke the silence.

"Count me in." Boomer stated as he smiled at his brother and friend. "If there's a new creature on this island, we need to know about it anyway. Maybe we can talk them into coming over to our side." Boomer finished.

"Yeah! Adventure time!" Candace stated as he clapped her hands and turned to Mikayla. "So; what do you say Kayla? Want to come with? It wouldn't be much fun without you." Candace pleaded.

A moment of silence formed as Mikayla made a pros and cons list. Finally; she reached her decision. "Ugh! Alright fine! - " Mikayla stated as the others cheered. " - But we don't start until tomorrow. It is late, and we all need rest if we want to start our search." Mikayla instructed as everyone eyed each other for a moment. Soon; they all mumbled an agreement and all four went of to bed with  
Candace promising she'd meet them in the Throne Room tomorrow. So; with that said, all four friends went to bed, ready for their new adventure tomorrow all while wondering who the hooded figure was...

...

The next morning; Mikayla, Boomer and Boz all sat around the middle of the Throne Room. Boz sat on the couch that was on the right side of the coffee table while Mikayla and Boomer sat on the couch on the left of the coffee table near the Royal Vault. All three friends were waiting for their fourth friend Candace to show up so they could start their journey. While they waited, they planned on what their move was to start their search.

" - Are you sure we should? I mean, it is the dark side after all and aren't you always yelling at us for being on the dark side?" Boomer questioned as he frowned at Mikayla.

Mikayla sighed but slightly rolled her eyes. "Yes..." Mikayla began as Boomer eyed her with a confused expression on his face. "...But if he saved us on the dark side, then maybe that's where he's hiding." Mikayla stated.

"You know bro; she makes a point." Boz stated as he peeled a banana and began to eat it. He then turned to Mikayla. "Where exactly did you run into him?" Boz wondered as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Near the Tarantula People's territory." Mikayla explained as Boomer and Boz frowned at one another before nodding in understandment.

" - And, you want us to look there? Girl have you lost your mind!?" Boomer questioned as he stood up to send Mikayla a death glare.

"Yes! Well - " Mikayla stated as she stood up in defense. " - Not exactly look in the territory; more like around it. Maybe he's in some cave, or in some unknown part of the island we haven't found yet." Mikayla finished.

"I guess; but as long as you are there, then I'm okay with it." Boomer finished as he finally caved at the idea. _After all, if Mikayla was giving them permission to explore the dark side, then, why shouldn't they?_

"Good, now all we need to do is wait for Candace to show up." Mikayla added as she and Boomer stood side by side looking around for their friend. "You know; I wonder where that girl is." Mikayla finished in thought.

However; as both friends stood there, neither one of them even noticed Candace walk into the Throne Room as well as Boz smirking to himself as he watched her sneak up behind them.

"Hey guys - " Candace had greeted as soon as she was right behind them.

Instantly; both Mikayla and Boomer screamed in shock and surprised while turning around and spotting their friend. As they saw Candace, Mikayla leaned on Boomer as she tried to catch her breath and Boomer looked at Candace with annoyance as he tried to slow his heart rate as well. All while this was happening; Boz couldn't help but laugh to himself as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"Yeesh women! Did you have to sneak up behind us!?" Boomer demanded as he finally caught his breath. "You nearly gave us a heart attack." Boomer finished as he eyed Candace.

"Gosh; now I know how you and Brady felt every time my father or I snuck up behind you." Mikayla commented without realizing what she said.

Yet, as soon as she realized what she said, she along with everyone else in the room had gone oddly quiet at the mention of the ex-king's name. However; the silence didn't last long for Candace cleared her throat in hopes of starting a new conversation and breaking the awkward tension. After all, even if Boomer or Boz didn't know it, Brady was the reason they were going out and about searching for their mysterious figure.

"Anyway; sorry for being late. My mom made clean my room before I could come." Candace explained as she frowned. "But, now that I'm here; we can start looking for our mysterious friend." Candace grinned.

"Sounds good, let's head out before my dad comes for his shift. If he finds out where going against him; well, it won't end pretty." Mikayla finished with a serious look as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Right, do we know where were going to look?" Candace questioned as she eyed her friends with a raise eyebrow.

"Yup! We're looking near the Tarantula Territory on the dark side - " Boz explained as Candace looked at him in shock.

"Wha -?" Candace began to argue until Boz grabbed her hand and began to drag out of the castle and towards their destination.

" - Now come on; let's go!" Boz finished as he and Candace vanished out of sight.

This left Boomer and Mikayla to look at one another in confusion before shrugging and follow after their two friends. As they left the Throne Room; all four friends, wondered if they were going to find who they were looking for. But little did they know; that a very big surprise was waiting for them and a prophecy that would soon have the whole island in chaos...

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter two! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? What did you think of the mysterious hooded figure? Think Boomer, Boz, Mikayla and Candace will find their mysterious possible friend? Well, these questions will be answered soon! So; thanks for reading and please, remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts! Anyway; thanks again! :)**

 **Until the next chapter, with all my love to you guys :) - InsidePointPlace**


	3. The Twist In the Plot

Return of the King - A Pair of Kings FanFiction...

 **A/N - Well here is chapter three! Wow; thank you all so much for the reviews from the last chapter it means a lot :)**

 **Anyway; a bit happens in this chapter and I think you'll like it a lot.**

 **So, before I give anymore away, I continue to sadly own nothing from POK so please enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Twist In the Plot

Finding the Tarantula Territory was easier then Boomer, Boz or Candace thought it would be. But, with Mikayla in the lead and determination to find the mysterious hooded figure; they arrived in a fast amount time and we're able to start their search early. Candace and Boz searched on the left side of the area while Boomer and Mikayla searched on the right side of the area. All four; were just looking for some type of clue to help lead them one step closer into finding out who the Hooded Figure was.

However; all four friends were slightly beginning to felt defeated, for neither one of them found anything. After a long while of their search, the four friends decided to take a break and chill out in a safe spot on the Light Side. Traveling back; the four began to form a group chat just about the latest things going on around the island. Yet, they didn't make it far, when a distant noise began to reach their ears. As soon as they heard the noise, all four friends began to have their own reactions.

"TARANTULA PEOPLE!" Boomer, Boz and Candace all yelled in fright and surprise at once as they began to run around the area looking for a place to hide.

Mikayla rolled her eyes slightly and pulled her machete out. "Candace! - " Mikayla called making her blonde haired friend turn to her. " - You and the Kings head back to the castle." Mikayla instructed as Candace looked at her in surprise. Meanwhile, Boomer and Boz turned and looked at her like she was crazy. Mikayla shook of their looks and continued, "I'll hold the Tarantula People off." She finished.

"But Mikayla - " Candace began only to be cut off by Mikayla.

" - No butts! Now; just get back to the castle." Mikayla demanded as she guested towards the direction of the castle.

All three eyed her with worry as they finally turned and began to vanish into the bushes. Once Boomer, Boz and Candace were gone, four to five Tarantula People came out from the other side of the area and instantly surrounded Mikayla. As soon as they noticed the Light Side Guard Girl, they pulled their weapons, ready to fight. While this was going on, Mikayla got into her own fighting stance. As soon as they all got into their fighting stances, one of the Tarantula People began to charge at her.

Luckily; Mikayla didn't really have a chance to fight of the Tarantula Person. And, the reason she didn't get a chance to fight him off, was because the Hooded Figure themselves, came jumping out in front of her. From there, Mikayla watched on in amazement as the Hooded Figure stood his ground and held his bravery. In fact, Mikayla could've even sworn she saw him challenge the attacker.

Yet, neither Mikayla nor the Tarantula Person seemed to worry about that for long; for they too got into their own battles. With the Tarantula Person charging at the Hooded Figure; Mikayla held her machete up and began to fight off another Tarantula Person that came for her. For a mile around, all that could be herd, were the sounds of swords and weapons among each other. Finally; though, when the fight seemed to go on forever; Mikayla was grabbed by the Hooded Figure.

Instantly; when she was grabbed, the two were sept off their feet and Mikayla braced herself for the odd magic feeling once more. However; before they could fully vanish, one of the Tarantula People had managed to grab onto the Hooded Figure's shoulder/robe and apparat with them. For a moment, there was a popping noise in Mikayla's ears before a large swirl of color came around the three of them. Another, popping noise, and in the middle of their transport, the Hooded Figure, Tarantula Person and Mikayla had begun to fight and try to push one another to the ground.

Soon though, there was a scream. A scream sound loud that Mikayla thought one of the two with her were being killed. But, luckily for her, there was no killing going on. Landing suddenly with a loud thud on the ground, Mikayla frowned and groaned in pain. Getting up; she quickly jumped into action when she heard another cry of pain. Turning swiftly, she saw the Hooded Figure hit the ground and fall unconscious. Just as the Tarantula Person was about to nail the Hooded Figure with his weapon, Mikayla jumped in front of it and blocked it with her machete. She pushed with all her might and kicked the Tarantula Person in the stomach and watched as he tumbled backwards, slipped and knocked his head into the brick wall behind him.

As soon as she made sure the Tarantula Person was knocked out, she turned to the Hooded Figure. Scanning over the person who save her life yet again; Mikayla couldn't help but move closer to them. It was an odd feeling; it was like something was telling her to move to the stranger. So; when she did, she bent down and continued to scan the Hooded Figure for any injuries or broken bones.

There was nothing as far as she could see, but then again, she couldn't see the figure at all. A huge hood covered their face. A black robe was attached and it covered every inch of the body. It was like, the person underneath the hood was doing anything they could to prevent anyone finding out their identity. Speaking of which; Mikayla couldn't help but wonder who her guardian angel was.

"Let's find out who you are, shall we?" Mikayla questioned herself as she reached up and pulled the hood backwards.

Suddenly; a whole mess of emotions began to take over as Mikayla stared at the newly found face. Before her, was someone she believed to be gone for good. Someone who had betrayed them and vanished without a warning. In fact, that someone, was even a person Mikayla might have loved at one point. But yet, she couldn't help but allow the name to slip off her lips. "Brady?"

...

Meanwhile; Boomer, Boz and Candace had finally managed to make it back to the castle. Running into the Throne Room; all three friends ran into the person the in fact, were looking for. Mason Makoola watched in confusion and curiosity as the three friends stopped running into the room and began to catch their breath. For a moment, silence came over them as the three caught their breath. But, when they finally caught it, the three called for Mason who joined them in the middle of the room.

"– There's something we need to tell you." Boomer, Boz and Candace stated the moment Mason had joined them. Soon, the three began to try and talk at once.

"Hold it." Mason commanded making the three-stop talking. "One at a time please." Mason commented as he smiled at the friends. "What can I help you all with?" Mason wondered.

"Mikayla." Boz stated suddenly making Mason uncross his arms and eye him with confusion and concern. "Mikayla's in the jungle and needs help. Were sorry Mason, we went against your orders and looked for the Hooded Figure." Boz finished explaining as Mason sent them an angry look while Boomer and Candace complained at Boz.

"WHAT!?" Mason demanded as he continued to eye the three with death glares. "WHERE IS MIKAYLA!?" Mason demanded once more as he slightly began to tower over the three friends.

"On the Dark Side! – "Boomer stated as he cowered back a little. "– Were sorry! Please don't hurt us!" Boomer finished as he, Candace and Boz all took another step back and cowered together.

"WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU GOING LOOKING FOR SOMEONE I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO LOOKING FOR!?" Mason shouted as he took another step forward and pulled out his machete.

"Woah man! – "Boz stated with fright. "– I know we messed up; but we want to help you find Mikayla. We tried not to leave her alone in the jungle, but she made us leave. Were sorry. It's all cool man…" Boz finished as Boomer and Candace nodded in agreement while Boz held his hands up in defense.

"We'll talk about this later." Mason stated as he gestured between him, Boomer, Candace and Boz. "But right now; I need to find Mikayla." Mason explained as he eyed the three. "Now; where is she?"

"Near the Tarantula People territory." Candace replied with a frown.

"WHAT!?" Mason questioned as he sent another glare at the three before turning towards the castle doors. "MIKAYLA! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Mason finished as he ran out the door.

Boomer, Candace and Boz all watched Mason leave with guilt and worry. Once he was out of sight, the three friends eyed one another. Soon, another moment of silence came over them before they shrugged, turned and began to follow Mason back to the area they had just come from.

However; neither one of them knew that the Hooded Figure nor Mikayla were no longer on Kinkow…

...

Standing there, Mikayla continued to stare at recent Hooded Figure now known as Brady Parker in a mix of emotions. While she stared at the unconscious boy; she couldn't help but feel tears of happiness and anger peek at the corner of her eyes. After all this time Mikayla, Boomer and Mason believed that Brady was really gone, he was with them. Not physical or mental, but he had been watching over them from a distance.

With that thought in mind, Mikayla smiled. Walking up to the unconscious ex-king of Kinkow; she got on her knees and scanned him over for any sings of serious injuries or broken bones. Luckily for them, there had been none. So; Mikayla moved on her next plan. While on her knees, Mikayla wrapped the bottom half of the clock Brady wore, tighter over him and she placed her arms under his back and began to pick up off the ground.

Once Brady was settled into Mikayla's arms the proper way; she began to look for a way out of the newly found area she and Brady were in. Instantly; she felt a little frightened. Sure, she's fought mummies, Tarantula People, Mermaid, and Sea Riders, but being lost and possibly miles away from home, scared even the toughest of girls. Looking around, Mikayla finally sighed in relief when she saw a light at the end of the odd road. With its damp coldness, and a smell of rain, brick walls lined the road and Mikayla could even swear she heard the distant sound of car horns and rain, she made her way towards the light.

Making it to the end of the road, Mikayla found herself in the middle of an odd-looking version of a big village. Yet, she wasn't sure because her main goal was finding help not only for her, but mainly for her king. Turning a corner, Mikayla frowned when she found herself pushing through big crowds of random people. However; she did take this opportunity to try and ask pass byers for help. Sadly though, no one helped her.

So; this caused Mikayla to continue her task on finding somewhere she knew the two could at least be safe from the stormy night. Yet, her travels didn't last long for finally; an odd-looking building came into view. It's glowing lights and happy costumers eating away at tables, instantly told her she was welcomed in and could seek help there. With a brave face and a sigh, Mikayla managed to make her way inside, still carrying Brady.

"Help! Please! Someone help!"

Before she knew it, people reacted in a completely different manor then she thought. A few people chose to ignore the two troubled teens and continued to eat their food, while two waiters came up to the young girl. At first, Mikayla was a little unsure of this choice, but then oddly felt safe with their concerned and worried looks. Soon though, another woman came up to her and began to help as well. It turns out, she was the owner.

"What is your name sweetie?" Courtney (as it said on her name tag) asked as she held the shop's phone in hand, ready to call the police if needed.

"Makoola, Mikayla Makoola." Mikayla replied as eye the two waiters and one manager.

"Alright Mikayla, do you wanna tell us what happened?" Courtney asked as one of the waiters next to her took out a pad and pen.

Mikayla nodded, "I was attacked." Mikayla explained as the three before her gasped. "But when my friend here tried to save me, they attacked him too. Then, before I knew it, we were here. Far from home."

"Oh, you poor things." Courtney replied as she frowned while she eyed the girl and boy. "Is there anyone we could possibly call to come get you?" Courtney wondered with hope as she smiled weakly.

"I-I don't know." Mikayla stated as she eyed the girl with slight fright.

"Are you sure? Maybe a family member by chance?" Courtney tried again as she continued to eye the girl and boy with worry.

Mikayla shook her head, "No; I doubt you'd be able to get a hold of them. It's very hard to reach the people from where we are." Mikayla explained without giving to much information away.

Courtney nodded, "Alright, I understand." Courtney sighed as she thought about something. "Do you want me to call the police?" Courtney wondered as she held the phone tighter.

Mikayla's eyes widen further and she pulled Brady closer to her. Something about the word "police" scared her. Sure, she didn't know who the "police" were, but she still didn't like the sound of it. "Please no!" Mikayla stated as she continued to hold Brady closer to her. "We can't call them. Please, I don't even know where we are." Mikayla finished simply.

"You're in Chicago. Chicago, Illinois dear." Courtney replied as she frowned.

"Chicago?" Mikayla questioned hoping she heard right. When Courtney nodded in confirmation, Mikayla thought of something.  
Boomer and Brady were originally from Chicago. And, if Mikayla was right, then their Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill would be here too.  
"You, wouldn't happen to know a Nancy or Bill Parker, would you?" Mikayla wondered with hope.

Courtney eyed the girl in surprise before nodding. "Yes, Nancy was a good friend of mine in High School." Courtney replied as she smiled at the girl. "Are you a relative of hers?"

"No. A friend." Mikayla explained simply before nodding to the still unconscious Brady. "But, this is her nephew, Brady." Mikayla finished as she pulled Brady closer to her again.

This time, Courtney eyed the boy instead of the girl. _Didn't rumors from fellow classmates state that Nancy had two kids living with her?_ "Well alright dear, do you want me to call her to come get you?" Courtney asked.

Mikayla nodded quickly. "Please." Mikayla finished as she smiled weakly and thankfully at the girl standing before her.

Just like that, Courtney nodded and began to type in the number of her old friend. While she did, Mikayla sat at the table still and waited while worrying on how she and Brady even ended up in Chicago. Not only did she worry about that, but she worried about what Mason, Boomer and Candace would do once they found out she was missing. Finally though, she allowed those thoughts to leave her head when Courtney told her she got a hold of Nancy. Mikayla just hopped, that Nancy and Bill would be able to help them find their way back home...

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter three! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Say what!? It was Brady!? Mikayla and Brady are in Chicago now? What?**

 **Well, chapter four will come soon and all your questions will hopefully be answered soon.**

 **So, thanks for reading and please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts :)**

 **Until the next chapter, with all my love to you guys :) - InsidePointPlace**


	4. The Explinations & Discoveries

ThReturn of the King – A Pair of Kings Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Yes! After nine months I am back!**

 **Now; I know it's been a long time since I've updated this, and I apologize.  
I had lost interest in this fic a long time ago, and between, starting college and everything going on there and summer time, I sort of just stopped…. Writing.  
But, the good news is, that I'm back ya'll and ready to start hopefully writing again. I am planning on finishing this fic along with my other ones! **

**Well, until then, please forgive my writing for this chapter for it has been a while since I've writing for POK, so it might be a little rusty.  
Anyway; I'm not sure where I was going with this fic back then, but I have an idea of it now. This fic will not be long, probably about ten chapters the most.  
I plan on re-watching POK after I finishing re-reading my book series that I am reading now. So; I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday so far! :)**

 **Without much more ranting lol, I sadly own nothing from POK otherwise Mitchell Musso would've stayed on and Adam Hicks would have been added, so all three could be together.  
Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 4

The Explanations & Discoveries

The rain had slowly started to stop down poring by the time Brady's Aunt and Uncle found their way to the shop. Upon entering; the two were greeted by some waitress named Courtney, who finished giving them more detail on what really had happened. Walking over to the girl with Brady; Nancy and Bill cleared their throats and watched as the girl smiled widely at them.

"Oh, thank goodness!" The girl had cried out as soon as she saw them.

Nancy and Bill eyed one another in thought. _What was her name again?_ After all, the two only saw her once when they went to visit the island in threats of bringing the two boys home. Shaking their heads, Nancy and Bill thanked Courtney for all their help and indicated for the girl to bring Brady with her and follow them.

Leaving; Mikayla followed Brady's Aunt and Uncle to their car. Ignoring the other costumer's stares and whispers; they descended into the rain. Climbing into the back of the two adult's odd means of transportation, she continued to hold Brady close to her. After all, she just got him back, and she wasn't losing him again. Silence followed for a moment as Nancy and Bill climbed into their car and starting it….

"I'm sorry; but I don't remember your name." Nancy began awkwardly as she turned in the passenger side to look at the girl and her unconscious nephew. She smiled weakly…

"Mikayla." Mikayla replied as she smiled softly back and made eye contact with Nancy.

"Now sweetie; do you wanna go ahead and tell us what's really going on?" Nancy questioned as Mikayla frowned and tried to avoid eye contact now. This time, she not only watched Brady, but she looked out the window in thought and watched the city lights blur by. "Aren't you two supposed to be on that island? How did you end up here? And, what the heck happened to my nephew?" Nancy demanded to know as sweetly as she could. She may know the story that Mikayla had told the waitress, but she knew there was more too it then what Mikayla let on. After all, Nancy did _know_ that island.

"Well, it started when Brady tried to run away…." Mikayla began as she bit her lip, waiting for their reactions.

"WHAT!?" Nancy and Bill questioned at the same time obviously shocked.

Taking a deep breath and clutching the steering wheel, Bill frowned. "Why would he try to leave?" Bill wondered as he stared ahead in concern and worry.

Mikayla sighed this time. "Because; he overheard me say some things that I regret saying." Mikayla explained as he felt guilt hit her in the pit of her stomach. She let her eyes travel down to Brady's face. "After that, he left a note that night to Boomer saying he didn't think he was fit to be a king because he was too immature. Boomer tried to go after him when he found the note but a storm stopped him. The castle was on lockdown and Boomer was freaking out the whole time. Finally; the storm stopped and we were able to see what damage it had done and possibly search for Brady. Luckily; it hadn't done much, but because there was still damage done, we couldn't leave to search for him. However, during all of this, the storm did wash up a boat into the Plaza. Inside the boat, were fellow people from a neighboring island. And, among those people, was their king, King Boz. It turs out, that Boz was Brady and Boomer's long-lost triplet brother – "Mikayla continued to explain as slowly and easily as she could so Nancy and Bill could understand and take all the information in. However, before she could continue, Nancy interrupted her.

"– Wait – "Nancy stated in surprise. "– You mean, Boomer and Brady aren't twins?" Nancy questioned as she raised an eyebrow at Mikayla who shook her head. "B-But, that's impossible! We've only always cared for the two! They've never once mentioned that they were a pair of triplets!" Nancy defended, while she still had trouble taking in all the information.

Mikayla sighed, "Because they didn't know. No one knew." Mikayla explained as she smiled softly. "Apparently all their documents were destroyed at birth because their parents lost Boz. It was too painful for them to remember their third child. So; they burned the documents and when the war came around, they sent Boomer and Brady away to be safe with you until they were ready to come back." Mikayla finished explaining as she began to run a hand through Brady's hair. "That's why Boomer and Brady ruled as co-kings. Because no one knew who was the older tw – uh, triplet." Mikayla finished with a sigh.

Nancy and Bill eyed one another only for Bill to re-focus on the road. "But, what about Brady? If he tried to leave the island, how did you find him?" Bill wondered as he turned a corner on the road.

"Apparently he never left the island." Mikayla explained once more as she felt tears come to her eyes. "He watched over Boomer, Boz, Candace and I this whole time. He wore a hood so we didn't know it was him. Hiding in the shadows; he only came out when we were in trouble and needed help." Mikayla continued as she smiled down at Brady. "I only found it was him when a group of tarantula people attacked us. I made Candace take Boomer and Boz back to the island so they were all safe. But, unfortantully for me, there were too many. Luckily though, that was when Brady hopped out from the trees and began to help me fight. However; more just kept showing up and eventually one of the tarantula people managed to knock him out. He fell into my arms and before I knew what was happening, everything changed around us and we ended up here in the city. How? I still don't know that answer. But, that's how we ended up here, in this situation…." Mikayla finally finished as she took in a deep breath and continued to stare out the window in thought.

"Well, that's certainly a story." Nancy muttered as she sighed and leaned back in her seat.  
This time, she faced out the window and allowed the information that Mikayla had given her sink in.

Bill coughed slightly and then spoke up. "So, uh, since were mostly filled in, you are obviously welcomed to stay with us until we can find a way to contact your father. I'm sure he's worried. But for now; we must wait until we make contact and for Brady to wake up. But, he's not the only one who needs rest, you need it too. So; tomorrow we can talk about this and go from there. How does that sound?" Bill wondered as he watched Mikayla through his review mirror.

Mikayla smiled widely at the two adults. "That sounds like a wonderful plan! Thank you so much!" Mikayla finished as the car continued its long drive towards the Chicago apartment.  
Things were finally starting to look up for both Mikayla and Brady…

….

Boomer, Boz and Candace followed Mason as he ran for the Tarantula territory in order to help find Mikayla before it was too late. For a while, the four ran through bushes and thick grass before making it too their destination. However; when they arrived, the scene was empty. Well, almost empty…

"This is Mikayla's sword." Boomer explained instantly recognizing it as he picked it up.

Worry appeared on everyone's faces. "Then – "Mason began as fear flooded inside him. "– Where's Mikayla?" Mason wondered as he clenched his fits and scanned the forest for any sings of her.

"Don't forget about the Hooded Figure." Candace stated in hopes of breaking the awkward tension. "He jumped out just as we left to help her." Candace explained with a sigh only for her to notice Boomer and Boz eyeing her with confusion. "I saw him before I rushed up to catch up with you guys." Candace replied suddenly with a "duh" expression showing on her face. At this, Boomer and Boz frowned at one another, they both could've sworn she was with them the whole time. Obviously; they were wrong about that thought. Candace broke both their silences with a sigh, "Either way; their both gone." Candance finished simply.

Mason growled slight and turned to face all three of them. "THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU TO NOT GO LOOKING FOR SOMEONE OR SOMETHING WE KNEW NOTHING ABOUT! NOW MIKAYAL IS IN DANGER BECAUSE OF YOU! I HOPE ALL THREE OF YOU ARE HAPPY! WAS IT WORTH IT!? UGH, I'M SO SICK OF YOU NEVER LISTENING TO ME! I THOUGHT EVENTUALLY YOU WOULD HAVE MATURED BUT I GUESS I WAS WROUNG! YOUR ALL STILL CHILDISH AND SELFISH! EVEN I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW YOUR RELATED TO YOUR PARENTS LET ALONG FIT TO BE KING!" Mason yelled, letting all his frustration out. As soon as he said the words, he regretted them. Hearing Candace gasp in shock, Manson frowned when he looked at Boomer and Boz who both looked really angry and upset.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Boomer began as he stomped his foot and glared at Mason. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! YOU THINK WERE HAPPY THAT MIKAYLA IS GONE!? WERE NOT! I'M NOT! BECAUSE BELIVE ME I DON'T WANT TO LOSE SOMEONE ELSE I CARE ABOUT! MIKAYLA IS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! SHE WAS THERE WHEN BRADY LEFT ME AND NOW SHE MIGHT BE GONE TOO! SO, TRUST ME WHEN I SAY I'M NOT HAPPY THAT SHE'S GONE, IF ANYTHING I'M WORRIED, CONCERED AND MAD AT MYSELF! SO; HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Boomer finished as he turned red in the face. Boz went to place a hand on his shoulder only for Boomer to shake it off and glare at him. Instantly; before Boz could say anything to help calm his brother down, Boomer stormed off by himself in order to go look for his missing friend and walk off his anger.

"You're majesty -!" Mason began once Boomer stormed off, only Boz interrupted him as well.

"– Just let him go." Boz explained as he and Mason eyed one another. "He just needs to cool down. I've learned that's its best to let him be alone, he'll come back when he's ready." Boz finished softly.

Mason eyed him oddly. "Y-You're not angry at me too?" Mason questioned in surprise.

Boz shook his head. "I'm not happy with you, but I'm not angry. I haven't been around long enough to know everything going on with all of you. So, I can't judge anyone too much." Boz finished simply.

"I'm sorry." Mason breathed softly. "I didn't mean anything I yelled. I'm just worried about Mikayla." Mason finished as he frowned. "She's all I have left." Mason finished as he felt tears threaten to fall.

Placing a hand on Mason's shoulder, Boz sighed. "That's not true. You have your older brother Jason. A-And, you have m-me and Boomer." Boz finished as he smiled at the 1/16th sasquatch.

Mason whipped a tear away before anyone could see it. "Thank you." Mason finished as he sighed and side hugged Boz.

Boz nodded. "Now; come on, let's go find Boomer and then find Mikayla." Boz finished as Mason nodded in agreement instantly.

So; the two walked on with Candace, in hopes of finding a more then calmed down Boomer. Eventually; the three found Boomer (who had been yelling at no one in particular) and began their search for Mikayla. However; their search didn't last for long since the sun had begun to set in the horizon and Mason demanded that they all return before it got dark.

"Which way was the castle again?" Boz questioned as he frowned in thought.

"That way." Mason and Boomer explained as they pointed in the same direction.

"Oh boy – "Candace stated as she sighed. " – More _walking_." Candace stated with full sarcasm as she began to try and catch her breath. After all, they have been walking around for a long time.  
"Can we at least take a break first? My legs are starting to kill me." Candace finished as she leaned her hands on her knees and began to take deep breaths.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have worn those heels." Boomer suggested as he indicated to them. "You did know we coming out here to search for her after all." Boomer finished with a know-it-all tone in his voice.

Sending Boomer, a playful death glare Candace retaliated. "Hey! Beauty hurts!" Candace defended as she bent down, took off her heels and leaned back against the forest wall. However, what she believed was forest wall, was not. For, as soon as she leaned back, the blended in background broke and she fell through with a scream. While screaming, she landed on the ground hard and caught her friends attention.

"Woah! – "Boz stated as he noticed the scene in amazement. "– Check that out Boom! A secret hideout!" Boz declared with slight excitement.  
"Where do you think it leads?" Boz wondered as he eyed Boomer who stared at the odd cave entrance with interest.

Boomer finally shrugged. "I don't know. But, let's figure it out." Boomer finished with a smile at the thought of a new adventure.

"Right! – "Boz stated in agreement as he snapped his fingers and grinned. Then, a thought came to his mind. "– But, shouldn't we make sure Candace is alright first?"  
Boz questioned as he and Boomer eyed one another in thought and concern, only to look back at their friend and then at one another.

"Yes! We should." Boomer finished simply as he and Boz jumped forward to help their friend up.

While they moved forward to help their friend, Mason stayed behind and shook his head. Sometimes, those boys really got on his nerves and concerned him deeply. But, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, just like Boz said, they were still apart of his family. With a sigh, Mason moved forward and followed Boomer, Boz and Candace into their newest discovery. While following; he mumbled, "Here we go again…."

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter four! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyway; thanks so much for all your patients again, it means the world to me! Hopefully I will update again so much sooner then the last one!  
My goal this upcoming year, is too finish all my unfinished stories! So; you can bet it will be updated again soon! **

**So; thanks again for reading and please remember to leave a review!**

 **Until the next chapter, with all my love to you guys and girls! :) - InsidePointPlace**


End file.
